1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete finishing device for steps and more particularly pertains to smoothing poured concrete beneath formed riser on steps with a concrete finishing device for steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concrete trowels is known in the prior art. More specifically, concrete trowels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying and smoothing various materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,916 to Mitchell discloses a trowel for masonry steps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,458 to Haivala discloses a step tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,312 to Clark discloses a hand trowel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,294 to Neece discloses the ornamental design for a concrete trowel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,209 to Dragich discloses an elongated concrete groover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,235 to Lindqvist discloses methods and apparatus for spreading semi-liquid compositions on a base surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a concrete finishing device for steps for smoothing poured concrete beneath formed riser on steps.
In this respect, the concrete finishing device for steps according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of smoothing poured concrete beneath formed riser on steps.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved concrete finishing device for steps which can be used for smoothing poured concrete beneath formed riser on steps. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.